Reunited
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When a new villain appears wanting revenge on the brother's everyone get's a surprise when the villain's teen daughter is proven to be Kratt! Will the brother's stop the villain's plan's? What will happen to the young girl, will she accept the truth or will she stay loyal to the man who raised her?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The Savannah was quiet, the humidity so _thick_ you felt like you'd _suffocate_, the heat _intense_. He hid beneath a tree for shade, his short, blond hair wet with sweat, as he scanned the horizon again for the _10__th_ time in an hour. Still seeing nothing he put his binoculars away and wiped the sweat out of his blue eyes. He'd been waiting for over an hour for his best friend and younger brother to get him after his jeep broke down. He had called in and his brother had told him he'd be there in 20 minute's. He heard the sound of another jeep coming so he took out his binoculars and saw it was him. He put his things in his pack and got up, he went to where his jeep sat as his brother pulled up he spoke.

"Did you get _lost_ bro?" He asked putting his pack in the jeep before his brother got out and they hooked the jeeps together. "_Well_?"

"Umm…I kind of got _sidetracked_!" His brother said as they got back into the jeep, he wiped the sweat out of his brown eyes, before he ran a hand through his short, brown hair he looked guilty. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"_Sidetracked_? With _what_?" He asked as his brother started the jeep and they headed back. "It _better_ have been worth it to keep me _stranded_ in this heat!"

"It _was_! I found a pride of lion's, and there was a _battle_ between two male's for leader! It was _awesome_!" He answered smiling.

"_Great_! Just _my_ luck to get stranded and _miss_ it! You're _lucky_, that was a _good_ reason! I would have done the same thing!" He said as they pulled up to their camp.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Aviva's been checking out the equipment, vehicle's included and she's going to be _furious_ that _you_ crashed the Createrra _again_!" His brother said.

"Uh…_not_ this time bro!" He answered smiling as he looked at his brother.

"What? _Why_?" His brother asked confused.

"Don't you remember? _You_ were the one driving when we crashed this time?"

"No…it was…_crap_!" He said remembering. "Do you think we have time to…" He was cut off by an angry female voice, both brother's looked at each other.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT _WHERE_ ARE YOU TWO?"

"My guess would be _no_! Come on let's unhook the jeeps and go check out that pride of lion's huh?" He said smiling.

"I _like_ your idea! Come on!"

**A Week Later:**

The large, grey jet flew quietly through the sky despite its size. Inside a tall, powerful looking man with black hair and green eye's stood starring at a large computer screen that almost covered an entire wall. He typed something on the keyboard and seconds later a radar image appeared, it beeped signalling they were getting closer to their destination. He smiled at the image before he left the room and walked down the hall, minutes later he arrived at a door, he knocked before someone told him to come in, he went in smiling. The room looked like any other teenage girl's room, its owner sat on her bed reading a magazine she smiled at him before she spoke excitedly.

"Are we _there_?" She asked excitement in her big, blue eyes.

"Soon, _very_ soon!" He answered his 15 year old daughter.

"That's what you said _two_ hour's ago!" She complained flopping back onto her pillow, her long, blond hair falling into her face.

"_This_ time I really mean it Abigail!"

"Dad you know I _hate_ it when you call me _that_!" She said sitting up.

"Well that _is_ your name isn't it?" He answered.

"Yeah, but no one except _you_ call's me that!"

"What would you rather I call you then?" He asked.

"Abby!"

"Alright _Abby_, get ready we're landing in the African Savannah in a half hour!" He said.

"I'm so _excited_! Thank you for bringing me on your Safari dad!"

"You're welcome, I'll see you when we land." He said leaving. He went back to the control room and saw his head guy waiting for him smiling he greeted him.

"Is _everything_ ready to go when we land?"

"Yes sir Mr. Stone! The gear's been checked and so have the vehicles."

"Very good Carter!"

"Sir what are your plan's for the _brat_ when we land?" Carter asked his voice thick with a British accent, he was tall, muscular, and had many tattoo's. "Do we even _need_ her?"

"Of course we _do_ you _idiot_! She's going to be how we _exterminate_ those _insects_ once and for all!" Stone said smiling evilly.

"How are we going to do that? She think's we're on some damn trip to have _fun_!" Carter asked. "She think's we're here to _see_ some damn _animals_!"

"That's _right_ Carter! She think's _daddy_ is taking her on _Safari_, but I'm really on a _hunt_…a hunt for _Wild Kratt's_!"

**Meanwhile:**

The midday sun shone brightly, a gentle breeze broke through the heat and humidity giving the animals and Wild Kratt's team a much needed _break_. Martin stood outside the Tortuga wearing his Creature Power suit waiting for Chris so they could go exploring. A few minute's later Chris came out dressed in his suit and they put their packs into the Createrra before with Chris driving they left. They drove around for awhile before they spotted some Hyena's sleeping in some shade outside their den and decided to try out their Hyena powers. They parked and got out before they began to creep towards the den unaware they were being _followed_ until as they were about to activate a noise came from behind them. They looked at each other before quickly turning around to find five, large men standing there, the brother's looked at each other again before back to the men.

"Who are you?" Chris asked as the men surrounded them.

"Do I smell…_fear_ from the _almighty_ Wild Kratt's?" The largest man mocked.

"It must be coming from _you_ five…along with _other_ smells!" Martin said.

"Ooh mate's we have a _comedian_ here!"

"_Wow_! That's _impressive_!" Martin said smiling.

"_What_?" The man asked.

"Someone taught this _gorilla_ how to _talk_!" Martin said, but quickly _regretted_ it when he was punched in the stomach and went to his knees.

"_Martin_!" Chris yelled rushing to him. "What the hell do you _want_?"

"_We_ don't want anything!" The man said smiling.

"But _I_ do!" Came a voice from behind the men, they moved and an older man walked up to them. "Ah, the famous _Wild Ratt's_!"

"It's Wild _Kratt's_!" Chris said angrily helping Martin to stand.

"I'm sorry, did Carter here let his _fist's_ do the talking _again_?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact he _did_! I think he rearranged my insides with his _gorilla_ paws!" Martin said angrily.

"Carter, that _wasn't_ very nice! Try _again_!" The man scolded mocking them.

"With _pleasure_ Mr. Stone!" Carter said as smiling he punched Martin again in the face splitting his lip as he fell. "Was that _better_ sir?"

"I think you better _apologize_ to the other one for hurting his _big brother_!" Stone teased as Carter went up to Chris who knelt by Martin and pulled him to his feet before smiling he punched Chris in the face too, Martin became furious and yelled at Carter.

"Leave him _alone_!" Martin yelled getting to his feet, he rushed to Carter and pushed him back. "You want a _fight_, then fight _me_!" Martin taunted.

"Carter that's _enough_!" Stone said coming up to Martin. "Such a _strong_ spirit! I can see _why_ she did it!" He said starring at Martin with _disgust_.

"_What_? She _who_?" Martin demanded confused. "I think you have the _wrong_ people!"

"_Daddy_?" Came a child's scared voice from behind them.

"_Abby_? I told _you_ to _wait_ in the _jeep_!" Stone said angrily as they all looked at her, before Stone turned back to Martin. "Oh, no _Wild Ratt_, I have the _right_ people! We _will_ be _back_ to _finish_ our _little_ discussion!" Stone said upset. "Boy's let's _go_!"

"_Who_ was that?" Abby asked as they began to leave.

"_No one_!" Stone answered as he looked back once more before they got into their jeep's and drove away.

Once gone Martin helped Chris to his feet, he wiped at his lip while Chris touched his eye wincing knowing he was going to have a black eye, Martin spoke.

"How's your _eye_?" Martin asked.

"I'm going to have a nice _shiner_ for a few days! How's your _lip_ and _insides_?" Chris asked smiling at his brother.

"_Don't_ make me _smile_…it _hurt's_!" Martin answered. "Thanks to that _Ape-man_ my insides feel like they've been turned to _mush_, and my lip is going to probably need a couple _stitches_!"

"What the _hell_ did Stone mean when he said he knows why _she_ did it? Whose _she_ and what did she _do_ to make him attack _us_?" Chris asked.

"I have _no_ idea! I think what make's this _worse_ is the fact that he brought along his _kid_ to see his thug's attack us!" Martin said angrily.

"What _kind_ of person does _that_?" Chris agreed, just as angry.

"I _don't_ know Chris, but let's get back to the Tortuga I've had _enough_ excitement for one day!" Martin said.

"I'm with you bro, you drive my eye is still blurry." Chris said as they left.

**With Stone:**

After leaving the brother's Stone and his men went back to their jet, Abby had _tried_ to find out what happened and who the two men were on the way back, but her father had told her to _stop_ and leave it _alone_. Once aboard the jet Stone took Abby to her room and told her to stay there he was angry and she couldn't understand why she spoke.

"Dad _why_ do I have to stay in my room? Does it have _anything_ to do with those two guy's?" She asked.

"I'm your _father_ that's _why_ damnit! Those two men are _insects_ that I will get rid of and _you're_ to stay here out of my way! I have _business_ to take care of so just _stay_ here!" Stone said angrily as he left slamming the door closed on his way out.

Stone went to the control room and found Carter waiting, he sat in his chair as Carter brought him a glass of rum and coke before Carter spoke, neither of them knew Abby was hiding outside the door listening to _everything_ they said.

"Sir, I _told_ you _not_ to bring her with us today! We had them right where we _wanted_ them, and she _ruined_ everything!" Carter said upset.

"Carter let me _remind_ you that _everything_ that happens does for _one reason_…because _I_ _let it_! Those _Wild Kratt's_ will _pay_ for what they did and I promise you I will make them _suffer_!" Stone said smiling.

"Sir…maybe you do have the _wrong_ people? _Neither_ of them knew who _you_ were or who you were _talking_ about!" Carter suggested.

"Carter how _long_ have you been with me?" Stone asked taking a drink.

"At least _20_ year's sir, _why_?"

"When have you _ever_ known me to be _wrong_?"

"_Never_!" Carter answered smiling.

"So, _why_ would I be _now_? I've known _who_ it was from the _beginning_ and _now_ years later I _finally_ am going to get my _revenge_!"

"I _didn't_ know you had _loved_…" Stone cut him off angrily.

"This has _nothing_ to do with _love_! I _never_ did love her, this is because _he_ tried to take what was _mine_!" Stone yelled standing. "I _know_ how many time's those _insect's_ have stopped people like _me_, how they _ruined_ so many plan's! And when I _finally_ do what _none_ of them have been able to do…I will be a _hero_, no a _GOD_! They'll _worship_ me and do _whatever_ I say, I will have a _legion_ of _evil minion's_!" Stone said smiling.

"What's our next _move_?" Carter asked smiling.

"We _find_ their little ship and _attack_!" Stone said smiling.

After hearing her father's word's Abby snuck back to her room, she sat on her bed _confused_ she had _never_ heard her father talk like that. The more she thought about it the more confused she became, her father _hated_…no _despised_ those two men and wanted to get rid of them, but _why_? She _needed_ to find out _who_ those guy's were, but _how_? She _couldn't_ ask her _father_, and _Carter_ was out of the question too…so _how_ could she find out who they were? She got up and began to pace, as she did she saw her laptop and stopped, she took it off her desk and sat on her bed as she turned it on. She went to type in their names, but _couldn't_ remember what he had called them, the _only_ thing she could remember was _Wild_! So, she typed it in and tried other words until she suddenly remembered their name. After typing it in she _wasn't_ sure if she'd find _anything_, and was surprised to see the _many_ article's done about them. She spent two hour's reading some of them learning all about them realizing that they _weren't_ evil like her father had said. She was _even_ more confused now than _ever_ and she decided to do her _own_ search to find the brother's and _hopefully_ find out what was going on!

**A Week Later:**

A week later after their run in with Stone, both brother's had healed and had _no_ more problem's with him. They went about their lives, none of the team knew they were being watched by Abby who everyday for that week had snuck out and watched them; _especially_ the brother's. She couldn't understand it, but she was _drawn_ to them, they liked _everything_ she did; _especially nature_! All her life she was raised by her father, her mom died in a car accident when she was three week's old. Her dad was a very, _very_ rich man who bought her _whatever_ she wanted, but the _one_ thing she wanted money could _never_ buy…his _love_! _All_ her life that was the one thing she's always wanted, but _never_ got from him, sometimes to her it seemed like he _forgot_ he even had a daughter. The more time she spent following them the more she realized she _needed_ to do more research on them to find out _everything_ she could before she confronted her father. At night when she returned from following the brother's she'd sit in her room and look up whatever she could on them. Not satisfied with what she found she decided to do a little snooping in her father's room. So, one day she waited until her father left with Carter then she snuck into his room. She _wasn't_ sure where to start looking until she saw her father's laptop, so she quickly snuck back to her room and grabbed a USB drive and returned to his room and copied _everything_ from his computer onto the drive. Just as it finished she heard her father return so she grabbed the drive making sure everything looked the same and snuck out. She was at the end of the hall when Carter found her, he stopped her and spoke.

"What are you _doing_ down here?" He asked towering over her.

"I was looking for my father! Have you seen him?" She lied.

"He's in the control room."

"_Great_! Thanks Carter!" She said turning to leave.

"_Wait_!" Carter said she froze thinking he saw the drive and knew what it was.

"What?" She asked _trying_ to stay calm as she turned.

"What's _that_ in your hand?"

"Oh…_this_?" She said holding up the drive.

"Yeah, _that_! What _is_ it? Some kind of _video game_?" Carter asked taking it from her.

"No, actually…its for _listening to music_!" She lied smiling, glad he was as _dumb_ as he was _strong_. "You can borrow it if…"

"Nah, that _bloody_ technology crap ain't for _this_ bloke!" Carter said cutting her off as he gave the drive back to her. "Get out of here!" Carter said as she turned and left.

She went around the corner and stopped, she peeked her head back around the wall and saw Carter go into her father's room to check if anything had been touched. She quickly went to her room and _hoped_ there would be something _useful_ on the drive.

**With The Brother's:**

Despite not having anymore run-in's with Stone, Martin felt like he _should_ know what was going on, it was like an _itch_ that you couldn't quite _reach_. The _one_ thing he _did_ know was that they had _never_ seen Stone before until that attack on Chris and him. He paced the empty control room for the _100__th_ time trying to find the answer's to his _many_ questions. The _big_ question he needed to get an answer to was _who_ the _she_ was Stone spoke about; it was _because_ of her that they almost got their asses kicked. He was _so_ lost in his thought's he never noticed Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy standing in the doorway watching him, all three were worried Jimmy spoke about his concern.

"He's been doing that for a _long_ time! Maybe we should tell _Chris_?"

"Tell _Chris_ what?" Chris asked from behind them, none of them had heard him join them, they looked at him before Aviva pointed at Martin Chris looked into the room.

"How _long_ has he been like that?" Chris asked.

"At least an _hour_!" Koki answered. "Is he _okay_?"

"I _don't_ know! Why don't you guy's go find something to do okay? I think its time for a '_Kratt brother intervention_'!" Chris said sighing as they left.

He went into the room and stood in front of Martin, his brother never acknowledged him and continued walking towards him realizing he _wasn't_ stopping Chris spoke.

"_Whoa Martin_!" Chris said backing up holding up his hands.

"_What_?" Martin said coming out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Chris. "Sorry bro, _when_ did you get here?" Martin asked stopping before they collided.

"I _know_ something's wrong! So, why don't we _save_ time and you tell me the _truth_, instead of some _crap_ about you being fine!" Chris said smiling.

"Okay…its this whole _Stone_ thing!" Martin said sitting.

"What about it?" Chris asked sitting beside him.

"Well for _starters_ why the hell did he _attack_ us? How did he even know _where_ we were?" Martin asked frustrated.

"He must have tracked us!"

"_See_! _That's_ what I _mean_! We've _never_ met the guy before and the _first_ time we do its _after_ his thug's hit us! _Then_ he brings up this _mystery girl_, who did something to piss him off at _us_! There's _too_ many question's Chris, and _not_ enough answer's!" Martin said.

"There _has_ to be answer's _somewhere_! We just _need_ to do what we do _best_ and figure it out!" Chris said smiling as he patted Martin on the back.

"Yeah, well we _normally_ know _who_ the bad guy we're facing is!"

"Then we _start_ there! Come on Martin _where's_ that '_Martin Kratt never give up_ _attitude_'?" Chris said trying to encourage his brother.

"You're _right_ Chris! Come on let's see what we can find out about our new _friend_ huh?"

"_That's more like it_! Come on!" Chris said smiling.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Two Day's Later:**

Unable to find out much about Stone other than he was a very, _very_ rich, and powerful man having made his money in different ways like real estate and the stock market. He was a man known to be violent and shady to deal with at times. None of the info the brother's found was helpful in figuring out _why_ he targeted them. The only other info was that he had a 15 year old daughter named Abigail who he raised on his own after her mother died in a car accident when Abigail was three week's old. The brother's were _no_ closer to figuring out the motive behind the attack and both were so frustrated; _especially_ Martin. The brother's sat in the control room going over the info on Stone once again, Martin began to pace again, Chris watched him he sighed sadly knowing that even though _neither_ of them had done _anything _to get Stone angry with them, Stone made it clear _Martin_ was to blame and Martin _agreed_. Chris watched him for a few minutes before he stood and sighed as he spoke trying to get Martin to listen to him _not_ Stone.

"Martin I _know_ what you're doing!" Chris said gently.

"Yeah, I'm _pacing_!" Martin said stopping.

"I _mean_, I know you're _blaming_ yourself!"

"No, I'm _not_!" Martin said sitting down.

"Yeah, you _are_!" Chris said smiling sadly.

"_No_! No, I'm _not_!" Martin threw back.

"_Yeah_! Yeah you _are_! Martin I'm your _brother_, I've known you _all_ my life bro!"

"Gee Chris, thanks for the _history lesson_! You're a _great_ motivator!" Martin said sarcastically.

"And you're _deflecting_!" Chris said crossing his arms.

"No, I'm…" Martin trailed off seeing Chris smirk. "_Okay_, okay _I' am_! _Happy_ now Chris?" Martin finally admitted leaning back.

"Martin I'm your _brother_ talk to me!" Chris said gently as Martin still leaning back rubbed his hand's over his face, Chris sat beside him Martin spoke sighing.

"Stone _attacked_ us and we have _no_ idea _why_! _Doesn't_ that worry _you_ Chris?" Martin asked leaning forward his arm's on his legs, Chris sighed before he answered.

"It _does_, but _not_ as much as _you_ obviously! It has to do with what Stone _said_ doesn't it? About the _girl_?" Chris asked gently.

"Chris this whole thing is _messed_ up, and its because of _me_ its happening!" Martin said hanging his head; Chris looked at him sadly, as he answered.

"You _can't_ blame yourself bro!" Chris said as he put a hand on Martin's back.

"Why _can't_ I?" Martin said pulling away, he stood. "You _heard_ Stone! Its because _I_ did something I don't _even_ remember _doing_!" Martin said frustrated.

"Martin so what if _Stone_ in his _screwed_ up mind _blame's_ you? I _don't_!" Chris said.

"Yeah…well you _should_!" Martin said quietly avoiding Chris' eyes.

"But I _don't_!" Chris tried again.

"_Doesn't_ matter, _I_ blame myself _enough_ for the _both_ of _us_!" Martin said as he turned and headed for the door, Chris stood quickly and spoke.

"Martin where are you going?"

"I _don't_ know! For a _walk_, I need to clear my head, I _won't_ go far, I promise! I have my Creature pod with me don't worry!" Martin said.

"You want some _company_?" Chris asked.

"Nah, you stay here I'll be back soon okay?" Martin said smiling sadly.

"Yeah, okay! I'll look and see if I can find out anything _new_ about Stone!"

"Don't _bother_ Chris, there's _not_ going to be anything!" Martin said sadly, as he left.

**With Abby:**

She had to have read that _wrong_! She reread the words again…they didn't change, so that meant they were true! She began to pace as the word's played over and _over_ in her head, all these year's of _never_ fitting in, of _never_ feeling loved or wanted…_now_ she knew _why_! She sat back down and starred at the words again…_Martin Kratt was her father_! All her life she grew up believing that _Thomas Stone_; the man who raised her was her _father_, why would she believe _anything_ else? She was on a roller coaster of emotions, _how_ could her fath…_no_, how could _Stone_ keep this from her? Why _didn't_ her father _want_ her? Maybe he _did_, but Stone _took_ her from him? Then why _didn't_ he look for her? Didn't he _love_ her? There were _too_ many questions, and _no_ answers! She _needed_ to find Martin and ask him why he left her with Stone! She quickly got off her bed, grabbed her backpack, and put all her important things into it _including_ her laptop before she left her room locking the door behind her. She _didn't_ know where Stone or Carter were and _didn't_ want to run into them as she left. She snuck down the hallway until she made it to the front door's, she hid in the shadow's as two of Stone's men walked past then she snuck off the jet. She wasn't sure why she hadn't see Stone or Carter yet, they were _always_ somewhere around, but she was _grateful_ they weren't as she took off running to find her father.

**With Martin:**

After leaving the Tortuga Martin began to walk the Savannah, no destination in mind he just _needed_ to walk. He had _promised_ Chris he wouldn't go far and he _wouldn't_, so he stopped walking after 15 minute's and sat down on a rock to think. He knew Stone's attack on them had something to do with _him_, and he _wished_ he knew what Stone was _talking_ about! He sighed sadly feeling _vulnerable_ for the first time in his life, and he _hated_ it and _hated_ Stone _more_ for making him feel that way! Time got away from him and soon he realized he had been sitting there for an hour. Knowing Chris would be worried he stood and called him on his Creature pod, as he did Stone, Carter, and two other thug's arrived he never noticed.

"Hey bro, I just wanted to let you know…" Martin was cut off by Stone.

"Hello _Wild Ratt_!" Stone said from behind him.

"_Stone_!" Martin and Chris said together as Martin turned around.

"I was _hoping_ to find _both_ brother's…but _one_ is good enough!"

"What do you _want_ Stone?" Martin demanded. "_No_ more game's Stone, _just_ tell us what you _want_!"

"What _I_ want you little _puke's_ is _revenge_!" Stone said smiling.

"Revenge for _what_? We've _never_ met you before! What did we _do_ for you to want to get revenge?" Chris demanded.

"_You_ don't know who _I' am_, but I've known _all_ about you two; especially _Martin_ for _year's_!" Stone answered.

"What the _hell_ are you _talking_ about Stone?" Martin demanded _tired_ of the cryptic talk, he clenched his fists as he spoke. "_Why_ won't you just _tell_ us?"

"_Messing_ with you is much _more_ fun!" Stone said smiling.

"_Now_ boss?" Carter asked smiling as he flexed his hands.

"_Now_!" Stone answered as Carter swung his fist and connected with Martin's face, he fell and dropped his Creature pod as Carter hit him twice more, Chris watched it happen.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled seeing the attack, before Stone stepped on his pod breaking it Chris ran out of the Tortuga, jumped into the Createrra, and drove to where Martin was.

After hitting Martin knocking him out Carter picked him up and put him in their jeep before they got in and drove away knowing Chris would be arriving soon. 5 minute's later Chris pulled up, he got out and began calling for Martin _panic_ gripping his heart. Not seeing any sign of his brother Chris thought maybe he had the _wrong_ place and turned to get into the Createrra when he kicked something. He looked down and froze, it was Martin's Creature pod, he had the _right_ place so that meant only _one thing_…Stone _took_ his _brother_! He got into the Createrra and raced back to the Tortuga _praying_ that he'd be able to locate Stone's jet and rescue Martin before anything happened to him.

**Later:**

After leaving the jet Abby ran to where the Wild Kratt's team were, she ran for a half hour before she was certain she _wasn't_ being followed. When she felt _safe_ she began to walk, as she walked the last 15 minute's she began to imagine what her father was like and what his _reaction_ would be to find out she was his daughter. She was also going to be getting an _Uncle_, and she was _so_ excited to _finally_ have a family that would _love_ her! She arrived and starred at the large, turtle-shaped flying ship she had learned was called the Tortuga. A few second's later Chris suddenly pulled up, he didn't notice her at first until she turned around as he got out of the Createrra. Both stood starring at each other, neither spoke until Chris recognized her and grew angry and began walking towards her yelling.

"_You_! What are _you_ doing here?" He was furious as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly as he spoke again. "Did you come here to _spy_ on us for your _father_?"

"My _father_? _Spy_? What…what are you _talking_ about?" Abby said shaking as he continued his verbal attack, she was about to tell him about Martin when the door's opened and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy rushed out hearing the yelling Aviva spoke.

"_Chris_! _Stop it_! What are you _doing_?" Aviva yelled pulling Abby from him.

"What's _gotten_ into you?" Koki asked as she comforted Abby who was scared.

"_This_ is Stone's _daughter_! She's here to _spy_ on us some more!" Chris said upset.

"You _know_ about that?" She asked ashamed they had found out.

"Then you don't _deny_ it?" Chris yelled pointing at her.

"No…I _don't_!" She answered.

"I _told_ you! How else would Stone _find_ us?" Chris said pacing angrily.

"Wait…I _haven't_ been spying on you for _Stone_!" Abby said.

"Then _why_ were you?" Jimmy asked confused. "Why are you _here_?"

"To talk to my _father_!"

"You just _missed_ him!" Chris answered angrily.

"Oh…I'll wait then, I…" Chris cut her off.

"Why wait _here_? Is _Stone_ coming _here_?" Chris demanded walking towards her.

"No, but my…my father _is_!" Abby answered cowering away from him.

"Okay, I'm _confused_! You said Stone _wasn't_ coming here!" Jimmy said.

"That's right, he's _not_!" She answered.

"Then _why_ are you waiting _here_ for your _father_?" Koki asked.

"You said I just missed _Martin_, so I'm going to wait _here_!"

"For your _father_?" Aviva asked.

"_Yep_!"

"_Whose_ your father?" Jimmy asked.

"_Martin_!" Abby said smiling.

"_What_?" All four said together.

"Martin's my _father_!"

"What kind of _sick_ joke is this?" Chris demanded.

"Its _no_ joke! I _just_ found out and thought I'd _surprise_ him!"

"_Leave_! Get out of here and tell _Stone_ I'm coming _after_ him!" Chris said.

"_What_? Please _no_, I _need_ to talk to Martin! He's my _father_!" Abby begged.

"You are _not_ his daughter! Martin _doesn't_ have any _kid's_!" Chris said angrily.

"Yes _I' am_! There has to be _some_ way to _prove_ I'm telling the _truth_?" Abby asked.

"A _DNA_ test!" Aviva said.

"_What_? Not _you_ too Aviva?" Chris said.

"It'll be simple, and will _prove_ once and for all if Abby is Martin's daughter!"

"She's _not_ his daughter!" Chris insisted.

"Then let me _do_ the test Chris!" Aviva said gently touching his arm.

"_Fine_!" Chris began upset as he pulled away. "When I'm proven _right_, then you _leave_ and _never_ come back!"

"_Agreed_!" Abby said smiling knowing that she really _was_ Martin's daughter.

They went inside the Tortuga, Aviva told Chris to go get Martin's toothbrush so he did. When he returned minute's later Aviva had already gotten a sample from Abby, she took the toothbrush and began the test; everyone sat waiting nervously _except_ Chris who paced. Twenty minute's later the test was done, everyone held their breath as Aviva read the result's, finally she looked at them and told them the result's.

"Congratulation's…Martin's a _dad_!"

"_What_? Let me _see_ the results!" Chris asked shocked.

"Chris, _please_ you have to _understand_ this is a _shock_ to me too! Growing up all my life I believed _Stone_ was my father! I was _always_ an outcast though, I _never_ felt like I belonged and I _never_ felt loved. I…I didn't come here to cause _problem's_, I just wanted to _meet_ you and him and if you'd _still_ like me to go…then I _will_ I'm sorry!" Abby said standing as she went to leave; Chris feeling like an ass stopped her from leaving.

"Abby _wait_ please!" Chris said gently. "_Don't_ go please, _I'm_ the one who need's to _apologize_, I _never_ should have attacked you like that! Can you _forgive_ me?" Chris asked.

"Of _course_ Uncle Chris!" Abby said as they hugged.

"_Uncle_ Chris? I'm going to have to get _used_ to that!" Chris said smiling.

"I can call you _Chris_ if…" Chris cut Abby off smiling.

"_No way_! I _like_ it!" Chris said hugging her again.

"So, where's Martin, he'll…" Koki began, but trailed off seeing Chris' face. "Chris _where's_ Martin?"

"Stone _took_ him! That's why I thought _Abby_ was here _spying_ on us!"

"_What_? _Why_ does Stone have my _dad_?" Abby asked scared.

"I _don't_ know! The first time we _ever_ saw Stone was that day he and his thug's _attacked_ us! He just kept talking about this _mystery girl_!" Chris answered scared.

"_Mystery girl_? _Wait_…maybe he was talking about my _mom_?"

"Your _mom_?" Jimmy asked confused.

"From reading the files on Stone's computer I found out that Stone _knew_ about her being with my _dad_! My mom and Stone were engaged, but she had a _love affair _with my dad and Stone's carried that _grudge_ with him all these year's, _until_ now!" Abby said.

"Why _now_? Why _not_ do something about it _before_?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know! _Knowing_ Stone, he _obviously_ has his reasons! Now he has my dad and he's doing who knows _what_ to him!" Abby said scared knowing what Stone and Carter were capable of. "We _need_ to rescue him!" Abby said tear's in her eyes.

"We _will_ Abby, we _promise_!" Chris began as he hugged her. "Do you have those files with you?"

"Yep, in my bag!" She answered wiping away her tear's, before she took out the USB drive. "Right _here_!"

"Good, good! Abby you stay here with Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy and go…"

"_No_!" Abby said cutting Chris off. "I'm going _with_ you Uncle Chris!"

"_Nope_! Out of the question! _Not_ happening!" Chris refused.

"_Why_?"

"Its _too_ dangerous, and you're _just_ a…" Abby cut him off again.

"Just a _kid_! Look Uncle Chris, _no one_ knows Stone, his men, _or_ jet better than _me_! I may just be a kid, but this _kid_ knows how to take care of herself!" Abby said. "Please Uncle Chris? He has my _dad_!"

"Abby I'm _sorry_, but its _too_ dangerous!"

"Yeah, _maybe_ you're right? I mean there are _alarm's_ at every entrance! Oh, we can't forget about Carter's _weakness_, then there's the _camera's_…yeah I guess you're _right_ Uncle Chris it…" Chris cut her off all of them laughing, _except_ Abby who continued to play the part of a _little_ kid, Chris shook his head smiling she _really_ was _Martin's_!

"Okay, _okay_! I _get_ it, Abby its _too_ dangerous…_but_ with your help we'll be in and out without _anyone_ knowing!"

"_Really_? Thank you Uncle Chris! Besides _I_ can find out _where_ my dad is _without_ getting anyone suspicious! No one knows I found out or that I'm missing, so we have _another_ advantage!" Abby said hugging Chris.

"Abby I want you to _promise_ me one thing please?" Chris asked.

"Of course, _what_?"

"Promise me that if it get's too dangerous you'll _leave_ Martin and I behind and come back here to the Tortuga? Don't worry about us; we're _Kratt's_ we _always_ come home! _Okay_?" Chris said smiling; the other's nodded agreeing she was nervous.

"Alright Uncle Chris, I _promise_!" She answered.

"_Good girl_! Okay, let's get ready to go!" Chris said smiling as he hugged her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With Martin:**

After arriving back at Stone's jet Martin was still _unconscious_, so Carter threw him over his shoulder and carried him inside. He took him to a small room and tossed him onto the floor before he handcuffed him to a metal shelf. Then with one last smirk, he left shutting the door and headed to the control room to find Stone. When he went in Stone was starring at the computer monitor, Martin's lifeless body on the screen. Stone turned to Carter smiling while Carter got him his usual drink; once he had it, he took a drink.

"Do you _know_ what's better than a _well_ _thought out _plan Carter?"

"_What_ boss?" Carter asked smiling.

"A _well thought out _plan that's _finally_ executed!" Stone answered.

"That's _very_ true!" Carter said as they both sat. "Sir, what about the little _pissant's_ mates? _Especially_ his _whiny_ brother?"

"Carter _please_, you _insult_ me!" Stone said.

"_Sorry_ sir, it's just that…"

"As I _said_ Carter, our plan was _well_ thought out which _mean's_ I've factored in his brother and friend's _trying_ to save him! Which is why I've _doubled_ up men on security patrol _outside_ doing wider area sweep's! _If_ they do make it past and get inside I have once again _doubled_ the security!"

"So, _that's_ why you had me _hire_ all those _extra_ bloke's before we left!"

"That's _right_ Carter! When our little _friend_ wake's up the _fun_ can _begin_!"

"I'll _drink_ to that!" Carter said as he got himself a drink too.

A half hour later Martin woke, his head felt foggy, and throbbed. In fact his _whole_ body hurt, but his head and face hurt the _most_, on top of that his left arm had fallen asleep…what the _hell_ had he been doing? He touched his head and winced he tried to sit up, but realized he couldn't move his left arm and opened his eye's panic setting in. He realized he was handcuffed and began struggling to get free; he soon stopped realizing it was _useless_. He leaned against the shelf and put his head back _trying_ to remember what happened he fought through the fog and pain and _finally_ remembered _Stone_ had _ambushed_ him. Suddenly the door opened and there in the doorway was Carter an _evil_ smile on his face, Martin starred at him wanting to punch the smile off Carter's face.

"How you _feeling_ mate? How's your _head_?" Carter asked as he laughed.

"You know it _never_ fail's to _amaze_ me!" Martin said smiling.

"What?"

"How _human_ you sound, for an _overgrown ape_!"

"_Still_ cracking _joke's_ eh? How about _I_ crack a few _ribs_?" Carter said as he punched Martin in the stomach driving the air out of him.

"You _did_! Thanks _mate_!" Martin said a few second's later after he had gotten his breath back, Carter undid his cuff and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him up. Pain shot through his _entire_ body from the movement, they were face to face Carter spoke smiling.

"Come on _funny_ guy, Mr. Stone want's to see you!" Carter said.

A few minute's later Martin was in the control room tied to a chair with Carter standing behind him, his hand's on Martin's shoulder's. Stone came in smiling as he got himself a drink, as he did he looked over his shoulder and spoke to Martin.

"Martin would you like a drink?" Stone asked holding up a glass, Martin didn't answer.

"_Answer_ Mr. Stone you little _insect_!" Carter said squeezing Martin's shoulders.

"Alright _Ape-man_, alright! _No_, I _don't_ want a drink, I don't drink _alcohol_!"

"That's a _shame_ Martin; a little drink might _ease_ the pain!" Stone said as he sat and gestured to Carter to back off. "Welcome to my _humble_ home away from home!" Stone said smiling as Carter went and stood beside him.

"Now that I'm here are you going to tell me _why_?" Martin demanded.

"Hmm…no, _not_ yet! There's still _too_ much fight left in you, I want to wait until you've been _broken_!" Stone answered smiling as he put his feet up and took a sip of his drink.

"_Why_ are you _doing_ this Stone? We've _never_ met!" Martin said upset.

"_That_ I _believe_ I _already_ answered!" Stone said as he took another sip of his drink. "I'm _doing_ this for _nothing_ more than _revenge_!"

"Revenge for _what_?"

"That _dear boy_ is for you to learn later, once Carter here has _broken_ you enough that you have _no_ more fight left in you!" Stone answered smiling.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ breaking you!" Carter said smiling as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well Carter…let the fun _begin_!" Stone said smiling.

"_Finally_! I'm going to _enjoy_ this!" Carter said as he walked up to a helpless Martin and smiling punched him in the stomach.

**Later:**

After going over all Abby had about the security around and in the jet, Aviva gave Abby a Creature pod and Chris and Abby took off to rescue Martin. Chris drove the Createrra to a spot Abby told him was _close_ to the jet, but _hidden_ enough that the security sweeps _wouldn't_ pick them up. They got out and crept to the bushes; they looked through them and froze as they saw two of Stone's men standing there. They looked at each other confused before backing up quietly they went back to the Createrra, Abby spoke.

"I don't _understand_ Uncle Chris, they _never_ search this _far_ out!"

"Stone probably did it knowing I'd come after Martin! Which mean's security _in_ the jet is _tighter_ too!" Chris said.

"_How_ do we save my dad _now_?" Abby asked upset.

"We stick to our plan; we just change our approach a _little_. Don't worry Abby we _will_ get your dad out of there safely!"

"Okay you're right! Come on I _just_ remembered there's a dirt path that will take us to the jet over here, but it's overgrown with weed's and grass."

"That's _perfect_! _No one_ will know its _there_! Come on Abby _lead_ the way!"

After cutting through the path, they made it to the jet and like they figured, there were more men outside. Thinking quickly needing to find a way to distract the men long enough for them to sneak inside Chris decided to go with a _simple_ distraction. He found a rock and threw it into the bushes behind the men _hoping_ they'd fall for it. Second's after it landed the men closest to the bushes turned to look, before they went back to their search, so Abby threw another rock into the same bushes hoping they'd fall for it _again_.

"Hey we've got _something_ over here! Get your _butt's_ over here and _help_ search!" One of the men said over his radio alerting the other's, all of the men gathered together talking before they turned to go search the bushes, this was their chance to sneak on board.

Chris and Abby snuck out of the bushes and headed for the back of the jet, once there Abby showed Chris an air vent and he quietly, but quickly undid the cover before Abby went inside followed by Chris who put the cover back behind them. They crawled along the vent's watching the many men walking down the halls _oblivious_ that they were there. They followed the vents into an empty room and waited for a few second's before climbing out of the vent, Abby recognized the room she spoke telling Chris.

"This is the storage room down the hall from my _old_ room!"

"Okay, we _need_ to figure out _where_ they have Martin!" Chris said.

"You can hide out in my room until we can figure out where my dad is! I'll go see what I can find out and I'll contact you with my Creature pod when I do!" Abby said smiling as she opened the door and peeked into the empty hallway. "Okay, all clear! Follow me!"

Abby led the way to her room and unlocked the door before they went inside; once the door was shut Abby showed him the _best_ place to hide if someone came looking for her. She hugged him, then waited for Chris to hide before she opened the door to find Carter standing there he _towered_ over her he looked around the room she spoke.

"Geez, Carter! You _scared_ me!" Abby said loud enough Chris heard.

"_Where_ were you going in such a _hurry_?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"_Hurry_? I _wasn't_ rushing!" Abby said smiling.

"What have you been _doing_? _No one's _seen you _all_ day!"

"I was just hanging out in my room!"

"Then _why_ didn't you answer me when I knocked earlier?" Carter asked.

"I fell asleep! _Why_ are you here?" Abby asked _trying_ to stay calm.

"I'm here because your father want's to see you!"

"My _father_? _Where_ is Mar…I _mean_ where is _he_?"

"In the control room, follow me!" Carter said leading the way.

"Ah, _there_ you are Abby!" Stone said smiling when they went into the room.

"You _wanted_ to see me?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know we have a _visitor_ on board! I want you to _stay_ away from him Abby!" Stone said taking a sip of his drink.

"A _visitor_? _Who_?"

"One of those _annoying_ Kratt brother's!" Stone said with a disgusted look on his face. "I want you to _stay_ away from him Abby and I mean _it_! Do you _understand_?"

"Yes, I understand!" Abby answered.

"_Good_! I'll _finally_ get my revenge, and _no one _will be able to _stop_ me!"

"Revenge for _what_? What did they do to make you so _angry_?" Abby asked.

"It's _none_ of your business! You wouldn't _understand_ anyway, you're just a _child_ and I'm your _father_ which mean's you're to do what I _say_ and _not_ question me!" Stone yelled.

"I'm _not_ a child! I'm _15_ year's old!" Abby said angrily.

"If you want to be treated like an _adult_, then _stop_ acting like a _damn_ child! _Why_ do we have to _have_ the same fight over and _over_?" Stone said sighing frustrated.

"Where are you keeping him?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"_Why_?" Carter interrupted.

"I was _talking_ to _him_, _not_ you _Carter_!" Abby said angrily.

"Why you little _brat_!" Carter yelled advancing on her, Stone stopped him.

"Carter what have I _told_ you about _touching_ her?" Stone demanded.

"She's being a little…" Stone cut him off again.

"_Don't _finish that sentence _Carter_! You _will_ respect her or you'll _deal_ with me _understand_?" Stone said.

"Yes, _sir_!" Carter answered angrily starring at Abby.

"I do _like_ Carter's question though…_why_?"

"You know _maybe_ I could _help_? He'd _never_ suspect a _child_!" Abby said using Stone's words to throw him off, Stone smiled shaking his head no before he answered.

"No, I'm sorry Abby just _stay_ out of the way! Go back to your room and _stay_ there until dinner!"

"I just want…" Stone cut her off.

"I _said_ no! Abby go to your room now _damnit_!" He yelled.

"_Fine_! I'm _going_!" Abby said leaving the room.

Needing to know where her dad was she stopped two of Stone's men; _everyone_ knew who she was and treated her like a _princess_ to keep Stone happy knowing what happened when you made the boss angry, she _wasn't _sure if they'd help her, but she had to try.

"Do either of you know _where_ my father is keeping the guy he brought on board?"

"Gee, Miss. Stone your father told us _no one's_ to know!" One of the men said.

"He asked me to check on him, but I don't know where he was put!" She said.

"If he asked you to do that _why_ didn't he tell you where he is?"

"He did _earlier_, but this is the first time I'm _actually_ doing it and if I don't he'll be _furious_!" She lied.

"I…I _don't _think we should sorry!" The man answered.

"_Fine_! I guess I'll just _call_ daddy and…" She began taking out her cell phone.

"No, _wait_! Okay, _okay_ we'll tell you!" The other guy said cutting her off. "He's in the _storage room_ on the other side of the jet!"

"_Great_! Thank you, now I _won't_ have to tell daddy _anything_!"

After getting the information she raced back to her room and told Chris, they snuck out and made it to the room _without_ being spotted. They go inside the dimly lit room and saw Martin sitting on the floor, one arm handcuffed to the shelf behind him. Both their heart's _broke_ seeing Martin's bruised and battered face, he looked at them Chris knelt by his brother and began trying to pick the lock on the handcuff as he spoke to him.

"Hey bro, we'll have you out of here in _no_ time okay?" Chris said.

"_We_?" Martin asked confused.

"Yeah, me and Abby!"

"Who's _Abby_?"

"_I'm_ Abby!" She said coming closer, Martin looked at Chris like he had _lost_ his mind.

"Chris are you _insane_? She's Stone's _daughter_, she…" Chris cut him off.

"Helped me _find_ you!" Chris said as he continued working on the lock, _finally_ getting it.

"We don't have _much_ time!" Abby said nervously as Chris helped Martin up.

"_Why_ are you helping us?" Martin asked wincing at the movement.

"We'll explain _later_, come on we need to get out of here!" Chris answered.

With Abby leading the way acting as a lookout the three of them made it off the jet, they were about to head to the path when the brother's were grabbed from behind, Abby was grabbed too, they all turned to look at their captor's Carter who held Abby spoke smiling.

"Going _somewhere_?" He asked holding Abby's arm tight as she struggled to get free.

"You _disappoint_ me Abigail!" Stone said shaking his head as he came out of the jet and joined them. "_Helping_ the _enemy_, I _never_ thought you would _betray_ me like this! And you _two_ thought you could get _away_ from me huh?"

"Let her go Stone! This is between _us_, leave _her_ out of this!" Chris yelled.

"Aw, Carter isn't that _sweet_?" Stone asked mocking Chris.

"It's _so_ sweet, I want to _puke rainbows_!" Carter answered smirking.

"I'm _done_ playing games! Boy's show them what _happens_ when people _screw_ with _me_!" Stone ordered.

"You _heard_ the boss boy's, let's have some _fun_!" Carter said smiling as he gave Abby to another thug before he walked up to Chris first and punched him. For 10 _long_ minute's Carter went back and forth between the brother's hitting them while Abby crying fought in vain to get free unable to stand seeing them be hit any longer she yelled out.

"_STOP IT_! LEAVE THEM _ALONE_! _STOP_ HURTING MY _DAD_ AND _UNCLE_ PLEASE!" Abby yelled.

"Carter _stop_!" Stone ordered. "_What_ did you just _say_?" Stone demanded looking at her.

"_Please_ stop hurting my _dad_ and _Uncle_!" Abby repeated crying.

"You…you _know_?" Stone asked shocked.

"That Martin's my _dad_ and Chris is my _Uncle_? Yeah, I found out _today_!"

"What are you _talking_ about? I _don't_ have _any_ kid's!" Martin said.

"Oh, young Martin I'm _afraid_ you're _wrong_!" Stone mocked.

"And you're _insane_! I _don't_ have a child, I think I'd _know_!" Martin argued.

"You _don't_ believe _Abigail_, you _certainly_ don't believe _me_…but you _will_ believe your _brother_!" Stone said smiling as he walked up to Chris, Chris looked at him angrily.

"Chris _what_ is he _talking_ about?" Martin demanded starring at them.

"Martin this _isn't_ how I wanted you to _find_ out!" Chris said his word's directed to Martin, but his eyes _never_ left Stone who just stood there smirking, Martin spoke.

"Find out _what_?" Martin asked so _tired_ of cryptic talk, Chris looked at him.

"Abby…_is_ your daughter!" Chris said gently.

"_What_? I…I…" Stone cut him off.

"Let me take you on a _trip_ down _Memory Lane_! _16_ year's ago I was dating a woman, I _didn't_ love her, but she was a _very_ rich woman so I _pretended_ I did! With _no_ family left she was the _sole_ heir to her family's fortune! She was a meek, kind woman and I wanted her _money_! We got engaged and I was set to have _everything_ I wanted…_until_ she met you _two_! Her name…_Rachel Collins_!" Stone spoke angrily, hearing that name again after _so_ many year's _shocked_ both brothers, Stone saw and smiling evilly he spoke. "Ah, I see you _both_ remember _her_!"

"You're _lying_! Rachel would _never_ love someone like _you_!" Martin said.

"She _would_, and she _did_! Such a _stupid_ woman, she _knew_ I was in love with her _money_, and yet she _still_ loved me!"

"_She_ loved _Martin_, and _he_ loved _her_! I know _I_ was _there_ Stone! She told us _all_ about you, and how she was going to _leave_ you!" Chris added.

"Oh, yes I _know_ all about that! I _also_ know about her _ending_ it with Martin, she came back to _me_! I told her I changed, I loved her and wanted a family with her! She bought my _lies_ and returned to me like _I_ wanted! We married two week's later, and _everything_ was fine _until_ I learned she was _pregnant_! I _knew_ the brat _wasn't_ mine, I _can't_ have children I made _sure_ of that year's earlier, so I knew it was your's _Martin_!"

"She…she _never_ told me!" Martin said sadly.

"Of course she _didn't_ you _idiot_! She _thought_ it was _mine_! When Abby was born I made sure I did a DNA test and when it came back as _your's_ I wanted you _dead_!"

"Why _didn't_ you do anything then? _Why_ wait _15_ year's later Stone?" Chris demanded.

"I waited because to get my revenge _two_ thing's needed to happen! _First_ Rachel needed to be taken care of, and she met her death in a _tragic_ accident when Abby was three week's old!"

"You…_you_ killed her!" Abby said crying.

"_No one _can _prove_ anything!" Stone said smiling. "After the heat died down from her death I inherited her money and that brings me to the _second_ part of my revenge! I _needed_ to find Martin, but _you_ and your _idiot_ brother _never_ stayed in one place long _enough_ to _confront_ you! _Until_ I learned of your _little_ trip to the Savannah, and the rest is _now_ history!"

"You're a _psycho_! You'll _never_ get away with this Stone!" Martin yelled.

"Still as _stupid_ as you were back then I see! _Don't_ you get it? I'm going to get _rid_ of the three of you, then I'm going to _disappear_! I win _again_ Kratt brothers, _no one_ can stop me!" Stone said laughing.

"_We'll_ stop you Stone! You're _not_ getting away this time!" Martin said.

"How _sweet_! _Heroes_ till the end! Carter, boy's you _know_ what to do!"

"Yes _sir_!" Carter said smiling.

"Come along Abby _dear_!" Stone said grabbing her arm taking her from the thug and walked away dragging her behind him. "Goodbye _Wild Ratt's_!"

"_ABBY_!" Both brother's yelled fighting to get free.

"Time to say goodbye _Wild Ratt's_!" Carter said smiling as he stood in front of Martin.

"How's _this_ for a _goodbye_?" Martin said head butting Carter in the face.

"It's _my_ turn to say _goodbye_!" Chris said surprising the two guy's who held him by _purposely_ falling backwards knocking the three of them to the ground. Once on the ground they lost their grip on him and Chris got up and kicked them both twice stunning them long enough to help Martin get free. Once they were both free they attacked Carter knocking him out before they attacked the other guy's knocking them out too. Once all of his thug's were knocked out they took off after Stone, they found Stone trying to drag Abby onto the jet, but she _wasn't_ making it easy by fighting him the whole way.

"_Dad_! _Uncle Chris_!" She yelled suddenly seeing them.

"Let her go _Stone_! Its _over_, you'll _never_ get away with this!" Chris yelled.

"Take the little _brat_! She's of _no_ use to me anymore! This _isn't_ over until I have my _revenge_! You may have _won_ this _battle_, but _I'll_ win the _war_!" Stone yelled letting go of Abby who ran into the brother's waiting arms. "I _will_ have my revenge I _promise_ you!"

Stone then got into his jet and seconds later it took off flying to the spot where Carter and the other's were before it _finally_ took off into the sky. They watched it leave before going back to the Createrra and with Chris driving they headed home to the Tortuga in silence.

**Later That Evening:**

After arriving back at the Tortuga Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were _relieved_ to see all three were alive. After hug's they went inside where Aviva and Koki took care of the brother's wounds while Abby had a shower and changed. When the brother's wounds were treated they each had a shower too, before all six of them had dinner together and talked. A couple hour's later Abby sat outside enjoying the night time sound's of the Savannah. Martin stood holding a picture of her mother, he watched her sadly feeling _so_ guilty for _not_ being there for her all her life, Chris joined him and spoke gently to him.

"How ya doing bro?" Chris asked his word's directed to Martin, his eye on Abby.

"I…I _don't_ know really! I have a _daughter_ Chris and I _never_ knew!"

"You know _now_! Go to her Martin, let her _know_ how you _feel_!"

"Chris I…I _can't_! I'm _scared_! What if she _hate's_ me?" Martin said sadly.

"Martin she _need's_ her father right now! Her _whole_ life has been _nothing_ but _lie's_, she need's to _finally_ know she's _loved_!" Chris said gently as he patted Martin's back.

"You're _right_! Thanks Chris!" Martin said smiling as he hugged him.

"You're welcome!" Chris said walking away.

"_Can_ I join you?" Martin asked going to where Abby sat.

"Sure!" Abby said nervously, not knowing what he'd say or do.

"Thanks! _Here_ put this on, it's a little _chilly_ tonight!" Martin said smiling giving her his jacket as he sat beside her. "Abby I think its time we _talked_."

"Okay…about _what_?" She asked.

"About _us_! Here, I want you to _have_ this it's a picture of your _mom_!" He said.

"_Really_? I _never_ saw one before, Stone got _rid_ of them all after she died! I _always_ tried to imagine what she looked like!" Abby said sadly taking the picture from him. "She's _beautiful_!" Abby said smiling through her tears.

"Yes, she was _inside_ and _out_…just like _you_! You have her _smile_!" Martin said gently.

"Did you _love_ her?" Abby asked looking at him.

"_Very much_! She was kind, loving, funny…just _amazing_! I _knew_ falling in love with her was _wrong_, she had a boyfriend, but I _couldn't_ help it! She told me she loved me too, and was going to _end_ things with the other guy and be with me! She went back home to tell him, and two day's later she returned to tell me he had changed and wanted her back. She loved him too, so she broke up with me and went back to him, and I _never_ saw or heard from her _again_! It _killed_ me to lose her, but I loved her and wanted her to be happy and _he_ made her happy so I left her alone!" Martin said sadly.

"_All_ my life I wanted to feel like _part_ of my family, and be loved by my da…_Stone_! I grew up _pretending_ to be who _he_ wanted me to be to make _him_ happy, I did that until I turned 14 and _everything_ began to change. _He_ began to change, he still _wasn't_ the loving dad I _wanted_, but it got _better_! Then I turned _15_ this year and for the _first_ time in my life he _wanted_ to take _me_ on a trip with _him_, I was _so_ excited and so we came here! I thought he had _finally_ changed, but I was _wrong_…I _now_ know the _truth_!" She said sadly.

"Abby I'm _so_ sorry you went through such a _horrible_ childhood, if I had _known_ you were mine I _would_ have been there!" Martin said sadly, feeling _even_ worse after what she said.

"I know you would have! I _don't_ hate my mom…or _you_! And in a _twisted_ way if it _hadn't_ have been for _Stone_ I _never_ would have _found_ you!" She said smiling as she looked at him and took his hand.

"Abby I know you're _not_ a child anymore, but I'd like to be the _dad_ you wanted and deserve…if you'll _let_ me?"

"I'd _like_ that…_dad_!" She said hugging him.

"Okay _Chris_, you can _join_ us now!" Martin said smiling when they pulled away.

"You _knew_?" Chris said smiling as he joined them he sat on the other side of Abby.

"Chris we're _Creature Adventurer's_, we're _trained_ to know these things!" Martin said.

"_Good point_!" Chris said as they all laughed.

"Did you get it _done_?" Martin asked Chris.

"_Yep_! _Just_ finished actually!"

"_Great_!" Martin said standing, Chris stood too both smiling.

"Finished _what_?" Abby asked smiling as she looked at the brother's.

"Your _surprise_! _Come on_!" Chris said as they both took her hands and pulled her to her feet before they went inside and they brought her to a room beside their bedroom.

"_Open it_!" Martin said smiling as she opened the door and they went in and she saw Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy already in there she smiled confused as they all spoke.

"_SURPRISE_!" All five said together.

"Do you _like_ it?" Martin asked as Abby looked around her new room.

"You can _change_ it if you don't! We…" Abby cut Chris off.

"It's _perfect_! Thank you _all_ for _everything_!" She said as she hugged them. "Does this…"

"Mean you're _staying_?" Martin asked cutting her off, she nodded. "Yeah, _yeah_ it _does_! You're a _Kratt_ and that make's _you_ part of the _team_! There _is_ one _catch_ though!"

"_What_?"

"You're only _15_!" Martin began as he took her hand. "Which _mean's_ you _still_ have to go to _school_, but _Aviva_ offered to be your teacher so you can still _travel_ with us!"

"_Agreed_!" Abby said so happy she hugged them all again, so happy to _finally_ feel like she _belonged_, suddenly she remembered Stone's promise and spoke. "What about _Stone_? He'll be _back_!" She asked worried.

"Abby you _don't_ need to worry about _him_ or _anyone_ else! We're a _family_ now, and he'll _never_ break us apart _ever_ again! Let him _try_, we'll be _waiting_ for him and he'll _regret_ trying to mess with _us_!" Martin said touching her cheek, wanting to _reassure_ her, she nodded smiling.

"Come on this call's for a _celebration_!" Jimmy said, the other's agreed so they all headed to the control room where they put on some music and all six laughed, talked, and danced. As Martin watched Abby dancing with the other's he _couldn't_ stop smiling, he _hated_ Stone for all he's done to his _family_, but Abby was _right_ they had _him_ to thank for their _new_ family! He _hoped_ Stone _would_ come back so he could _finally_ get Stone _out_ of their lives for _good_! For _now_ though he would be the _father_ to Abby she _deserves_, he was _grateful_ to have a chance to be her father and that was something he _wouldn't_ take for _granted_! No, life _wasn't_ perfect, but to _him_ it was _pretty damn close now_!

**THE END!**


End file.
